Supreme Buu
Supreme Buu This is Buu after he has been taught and educated by the Geti Star. He looks exactly the same as before, but is no longer an uncontrolled freak. You could say that he is “tamed” by the Geti Star. However, his nature tends to get the better of him, since he is naturally inclined towards evil Background After being captured and restrained by the Geti Star, he was kept in a contained room, similar to the egg containment shell that Bibidi used. He was later released after Geti Goku was created, however due to the long period of time he was contained, an absurd amount of energy was required to reawaken him, and he became FAR more powerful than he was initially, matching both Geti Goku and Taros. He then absorbed Geti Goku, which, due to Goku’s lack of adaptation, became fully absorbed into Buu’s body. This caused Buu to become far more powerful, gaining most traits which Geti Goku had, and, most importantly, gained the ability to speak. After this, he had trained under Geti Goku and Taros himself, eventually becoming a peer to Taros, and his rival of nearly equal power. Appearance He looks exactly like Kid Buu, due to his body being unable to process the unique appearance he would take after absorbing Geti Goku, as he is a shapeshifter. Personality Aside from being playful, childish, he is also easy to anger, and absolutely LOVES destruction, and is currently satisfied from destroying cosmic objects in a realistic, 3D training simulator, which, although originally designed to mimic different environments, was changed to a “Universal Sandbox”, where all characters can either vent their anger, or simply enjoy the destruction. In a battle, he is known to be creative and skilled, using the most random of fighting styles to disorient the opponent, maximizing his body’s unique design. Natural Ability Strength – He is strong enough to casually pulverize Neutron Stars, just like Taros. Unlike Taros, he is incapable of denting Geti Goku’s armour through pure strength, however, with his unique biology, he is capable of dealing even more damage Speed – His speed is of a higher level than Taros, in that he can appear anywhere almost instantaneously, and even control his molecules such that he phases through physical objects. Durability – He is weaker than Taros in this aspect, being able to be damaged by beings of similar power level, like Geti Goku himself. However, his pain tolerance is ABSURDLY high, rendering attacks which deal extreme damage to the user’s body, or utilize the nervous system, completely useless. His favourite tactic is to hide a microscopic piece of his body on his enemy, making them extremely hard pressed to get past his regeneration, as he seemingly recovers from nothing. One cell is also kept within the Geti Star itself, in case Supreme Buu gets himself completely vaporized. Power level – His Power Level is virtually incomprehensible just like Taros. When the students under Taros’s guidance first sensed him, they literally called him “Taros Jr.”, primarily because of his kid-like appearance, and equally massive power level. Powers and Abilities Saiyan: Having absorbed Geti Goku, he has attained many Saiyan traits, the one most notably used being the near-death boost of 500x. Original Buu: Being magical in nature, his instincts and manipulation of his body is on a far higher level than other regenerative beings, utilizing his unique biology far better, and incorporating it to his fighting style. One such example is allowing attacks to go right through him in order to deal debilitating blows to his opponents. Full Body Control: He is capable of controlling all of his molecules, phasing through physical objects, similar to the Flash. However, unlike the flash, he can also choose which parts of his body he wants to make intangible at any time, making him an extremely formidable opponent. Kaio-Ken X Infinity: Supreme Buu is capable of using the Kaio-Ken to Geti Goku’s degree. He has dropped it in favour of his own version. Instantaneous movement and Instant Transmission: He is capable of using both movement techniques, be it for transporting large amounts of people, or fighting. Nano-Regeneration: His body now produces the cells similar to Geti Goku. His cells although being linked to the original and constantly upgrading Buu with the new things Geti Goku is immune to, the Geti Star has no control over this. These cells boost the effectiveness of Buu’s training, making Buu much stronger than before. Regeneration: His body is capable of regenerating from a cell to a full body instantaneously. Absorption: He is capable of absorbing other enemies. Guldo’s Time Stop: Useful against threats, useless against Taros, Geti Goku, the Geti Star, and Slender Man. He can perpetually stop time. Transmutation Beam: Transmutates an object into Buu’s desired material. Legendary: Gaining Geti Goku’s trait, Supreme Buu has a passive power boost of 10x per second. Magic Materialization: Supreme Buu is capable of materializing any desired object, courtesy of his magical nature. Energy Drain: He is able to passively absorb ambient Ki energy, as well as all forms of Ki Attacks, as his body adapted this ability into his physiology after Geti Goku was absorbed. As a result, his body is also capable of storing up to infinite Ki, courtesy of the Geti Star’s wish. Transformations Due to Supreme Buu being just, Buu, he has no access to the unique transformations of the other characters. In order to match up with Taros and potentially Geti Goku, he has created a few, unique “Transformations” Supreme Kaio-Ken Form: Supreme Buu has created his version of Kaio-Ken, one which stacks on top of the other in terms of Power Boosts, similar to the legendary forms, however, due to it having different properties than the Kaio-Ken, Supreme Buu is only able to access the Infinity version for an instant before being completely and utterly vaporized, the first time he attempted it, he only survived due to a cell that the Geti Star helped store for him in the Geti Dimension, and his power skyrocketed to the point where he could overwhelm Geti Goku in Omega Form. Currently, he has access to up to 3,900,000,000x Supreme Kaio-Ken form without damaging his body. In this state, his aura changes to that of turquoise-blue, enveloping his entire frame. His body is also noticeably steaming, similar to how he normally does, just at a greater degree. Perpetual Near Death State: Using the Supreme Kaio-Ken form to a greater degree, 20x that of the form which does not damage his body, he tricks his body into thinking that he is constantly entering and recovering from Near-Death States, resulting in zenkais every millisecond, boosting his power 100x per millisecond, on top of the Supreme Kaio-Ken. The weakness of this is that it makes the user’s body far more vulnerable to energy attacks and vaporization. This form is used by Supreme Buu, on top of gravitational training far more intense than Taros, with the gravity constantly being 100x his power level, while Taros trains under gravity 25x his power level. Geti Goku, instead trains under gravity 10 billion times his power level, maximizing his body’s capabilities and power growth. Techniques Anti-Ki: Supreme Buu has access to Anti-Ki, due to his power. Anti-Ki techniques automatically absorb Ki Techniques, regardless of power, and can only be defeated by a stronger Anti-Ki attack. Ki: Supreme Buu is capable of manipulating Ki. Burning Buufists: Useable only in Perpetual Near Death State. Excess heat due to the stress from Supreme Kaio-Ken and regeneration coalesces into a thin aura of extreme heat around his body, breaking molecular bonds with casual ease, dissipating and destroying molecules casually. This heat is the most concentrated in the universe, unparalleled. Due to Supreme Buu’s own immense power, the heat produced is akin to all potentially generated heat from celestial objects such as suns, as well as the total heat generated by the Big Bang, condensed into a barely visible force field around his body. This heat is controlled by Supreme Buu, as it stems from his own power, and only damages people and the environment when they come within touching distance. This is always activated when he goes into his Perpetual Near Death State, and makes up for the damage done to the body with an extreme increase in Physical Fighting capability. The heat can be absorbed back into Buu anytime, and the amount of heat produced is proportionate to the power generated. This is also the first ability which was capable of destroying Geti Goku’s significantly stronger Anti-Ki armour, previously thought to be immune to most, if not all physical attacks, and having the capacity to generate immense amounts of heat. Ambient Obliteration: Supreme Buu unleashes the stored heat within his Burning Buufists to increase the ambient temperature of an area to unheard-of levels, obliterating any enemy who cannot survive the temperature, drastically reducing the physical fighting capability of biological warriors, and casually obliterating the severely weakened cells of regenerating characters that are blasted apart. Super Explosive Wave: Supreme Buu is capable of using both the Ki and Anti-Ki versions. Omega Prism: Learnt from Taros Heat Barrier: A containment attack, where enemies within slowly die from the rapidly increasing temperature, and keeping enemies out physically with the Anti-Ki Barrier mixed within it. This keeps enemies from physically trying to enter the barrier, as well as deterring them from trying to escape. Supreme Ball of Untold Power: Similar to the original used by Geti Goku. It is unique in that it can use heat from the enemy’s energy to aid the process of obliterating and disintegrating the body of the enemy. Ka-Ma-Cannon: A mixture of the Kamehameha, Masenko and Special Beam Cannon. It can be used with both Ki and Anti-Ki, and is mainly utilized to penetrate through other beams in Beam Attacks, as well as give extreme Kinetic Energy boost to other attacks such as the Burning Blaster. Buu’s Burning Blaster: It is an attack comprising of immense amounts of heat and Anti-Ki. Its main purpose is to emit extreme amounts of heat, alongside Anti-Ki, to help disintegrate the enemy, and distract him. Doomsday Extinction Discs : Learnt from Geti Goku Cloning Technique: Supreme Buu is capable of cloning himself at the cost of a temporarily lower boost from Supreme Kaio-Ken, due to the need to supply energy to his other clones. This is vital to his strategy of engaging in physical fights, maximizing his Burning Buufists in a fight. He uses it to aid in his unpredictability to opponents. One clone may be using his legs as an upper body like Kid Buu, while the other may be sending long range punches and kicks, the third one sending engaging in regular punching and kicking, while the last attacks with powerful energy blasts amidst his attacks, or power up stronger attacks while keeping his opponent busy. Possessions Anti-Ki clothing: Supreme Buu wears Anti-Ki clothing similar to Taros, however, unlike Taros, these clothes have already been stored into Supreme Buu’s memory, and he can thus recreate them at will. Universal Martial Arts Tournament Currently, he is ranked second to Taros in the Universal Martial Arts Tournament, losing to him due to his superior Saiyan Body. Thus, he strives to train far harder than he ever had before, pushing his body to its utmost limit. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Majins Category:Buu Category:Godlike Category:Awesome Category:Powerful Category:Tier 3